Spongebob Gets Kidnapped by Batman
by SuperZero
Summary: Spongebob's and Batman's dimensions collide, and Spongebob gets kidnapped by Batman.


The two dimensions were getting closer, closer. In one, there was Batman. In the other, there was Spongebob Squarepants. Each had their own dimension, and each was created when the TV show was created. The two dimensions were sliding towards eachother, narrowing the space between them. After a few months, the dimensions collided...

"Hey, what was that noise?" asked Spongebob.

"I think that was the sound of two dimensions colliding, after months of slow movement, creating a sonic bang that has the power of an atom bomb tripled!" suggested Sandy.

"No, I don't think so," said Spongebob.

Spongebob and Sandy walked off home, humming, thinking to themselves about giant alien killer squid.

"Robin, what was that?" asked Batman.

"I think it was dynamite. It came from over there, near the horizon. No, on the horizon!" yelled Robin.

"Let's go check it out," ordered Batman.

"On the horizon? But how?"

"The batwing should take us there."

"I should've known that you'd want to investigate this."

Batman and Robin went into the batwing, flying off to investigate.

When it was nighttime in Spongebob's hometown, everybody felt an odd transition, as if the bottom of the ocean, where they lived, was moving west into another world, or DIMENSION! Everybody got up, went outside, and saw two costumed figures flying into Spongebob's town. The two figures took Spongebob, put him into a little tube, and flew of again.

"Spongebob, come back!" pleaded Sandy as she ran after Spongebob and the two figures. Sandy eventually stopped running and watched as Spongebob flew off.

* * *

_Three Hours Later_

Sandy finally finished putting on her special superhero suit, which she designed herself. It had all the things you need, rocket launchers, boomerangs, toothbrushes, toothpaste, and more! It could also fly! Sandy started off, past the faint green line that seperated the two dimensions.

"Hey, why's everything so dark?" asked Sandy to herself. She went off into the darkness, looking for spongebob's special spongy brainwaves on her SBT, spongebob brainwave tracker. The SBT told Sandy that Spongebob was three degrees west. Sandy started off on her journey.

When Sandy arrived at her destination, she looked around at the cave where the SBT told her to go. She entered through the hidden opening into a small road of some sort. Sandy went down the tunnel until she came to the main area of the cave. She heard a big guy wearing a bat costume talking to this other guy wearing a tutu about how Spongebob was-wait, Spongebob! Sandy looked around and there he was, Spongebob! It looked as if Spongebob was knocked unconscience during the kidnapping. The bat-like person was talking to the tutu person about how they had captured a sponge. They talked about how the only person who had the capabilities to make a sponge move on it's own was the mad hatter. Sandy sneaked over to the table where Spongebob was being kept and untied Spongebob. The person in the bat costume turned around suddenly and saw Sandy. Sandy took out her rocket launcher in one hadn and her pea gun in the other hand and started shooting at the bat person and the tutu person. Both of them dodged, and the bat person threw some sort of bat shaped boomerang at Sandy. Sandy also dodged and fired her own boomerang at the bat person. Sandy heard something behind her, turned around, and got knocked out.

Sandy woke up suddenly, when Spongebob called out to her. Sandy looked around and saw that the person in the bat costume wasn't there anymore. Probably out to kick that mad hatter person's butt or something, she thought. Spongebob asked Sandy if she had anything in her suit that could get both of them out of the straps. Sandy thought for a while, and she figured that if she used the strap cutters, she might be able to escape! Sandy cut herself out and untied Spongebob, and off they went to look for the wizard. Wait, wrong story. Off went Sandy and Spongebob, back to their own dimension, to warn everybody not to get kidnapped like Spongebob.

* * *

_Three Hours Later_

Sandy and Spongebob had arrived back to their hometown, where everybody was waiting for Sandy or Spongebob to come back.

"Hi, Spongebob! Where've you been?" asked Patrick, Spongebob's starfish friend.

"I was kidnapped by some weird people wearing some halloween costumes!" replied Spongebob.

"I bet those people are going to come back!" announced Sandy(which is a squirrel by the way).

"Well, might as well get a crabby patty to eat!" said Spongebob.

* * *

"Are you sure the Mad Hatter was the one who created that sponge?" asked Robin.

"Most likely. I've heard of dimensions spiraling and mixing together, though, and that sponge and the squirrel might've come from another dimension," explained Batman.

"Well, if you say so. Sounds a little odd, that dimension theory, though," told Robin.

"Have you ever seen a cat eat itself?" asked Batman.

"No," replied Batman.

"I have. Now THAT is weird," explained Batman.

* * *

Who knows what will happen between Spongebob and Batman. Will Spongebob get kidnapped again? Will Batman find the other dimension and realize it? Find out in the next chapter of "Spongebob gets kidnapped by Batman"!

**The End**

Note: I do not own any characters in this story.


End file.
